You Saved My Life Part II
by MoveyourMovieFiction
Summary: I am proceding the next generation of FanofAnimation1994's ShermanXPenny's Story
1. At school

Chapter 4:At school

**You saved my life Part II**

** Hi everyone i had an inspiration of __****FanofAnimation1994**'s Story"You saved my life".

** But He/She didn't tell me to make i tried to do a next chapter just like**

** An Addon**

**Disclaimer:**

***i don't own the whole story all rights reserved to __****FanofAnimation1994**

***Here is the link for the last 3 chapters s/10183353/1/You-Saved-My-Life **_**READ IT FIRST! STRICTLY!**_

You saved my life Part II - Chapter 4: At school

The next week they went back to school,Sherman was going to his classroom & Everyone looked at him with their mouths opened,Sherman was feeling scared _"Why are they all looking ____at me Do they know about Me and Penny's_ _secret_"Sherman thought until one boy said"You are really great dude" Then a girl said"Yeah,Your a hero for saving Penny".Then everyone shouted along the hallway"SHERMAN!,SHERMAN!,SHERMAN!,SHERMAN!,SHERMAN!"Then Sherman felt happy.

When he sat down on his chair Penny just came from the hall and sat beside him."Did you tell Anyone About our Secret"Penny asked "No" he replied

"You know i have been waiting to ask you Sherman"Penny said"Yes?"He replied "Did you like me since that time in Ancient Egypt"Penny said starting to blush "Who said?"he replied "Your dad told me when we were going to Pick you up at Ancient Troy"Penny said "Uhh...Yes"Sherman said like Penny was angry Until Penny told Sherman "Why didn't you tell me" he had no reply "You were jelous of King Tut am i right?"she nodded for a yes"Why you had a crush of me that time too?"Sherman Replied Penny said"Yeah" And then Sherman opened his right arm and Penny hugged him"Its actually great if we share our feeling for each other" Penny said "Yeah"Sherman giggled

During eating time at the sat on her table,While Sherman took his table with his two friends Mason and they were eating and they were talking about the arm bones Mason said'Uh,Sherman exactly why did you rescue Penny?"Sherman replied"Why shouldn't i"Sherman felt that Mason was saying nonsense

"Well she is your enemy"Mason said "And She hates you"Carl replied back,Sherman said "Hey,You know she's my friend Guys,Actually More Than a Friend".Then the two left him.

Meanwhile at Penny's table with her two friends Amy and Lucy they were talking about Penny's life Lucy said "You know it was really stupid of Sherman to do that to you"Penny was shocked about what she said and then Amy said"Yeah what kind of boy would do that to her own Enemy" then the two laughed"You know that he saved my life?!" Penny shouted at them"Woah,Woah,Woah,Woah," Amy said "Why" Penny replied "So you two are not enemies" Lucy said "Why shouldn't we"Penny replied back "Um duh You know he bit you like a dog" Amy said "You know that's history i uhhh...Moved on,We are not rivals anymore" Penny two girls whispered for five seconds and then left her

By that time Sherman and Penny didn't have any friend to sit,talk or eat Sherman comforted her girlfriend by sitting with was more than welcome to sit with him."So your friends left you too huh?" Penny said sadly"Yeah,You too?" Sherman replied

While they were eating Amy,Lucy,Carl and Mason said to each other "how come the two are not friends anymore?" after that while the two were talking about their friends Sherman got a sudden pain in his arm bone Penny got shocked and ran to Principal Purdy of what happened.

-To be concluded


	2. Mission Impossible Episode 1

Chapter 5:Mission Impossible!

**Hello guys! Came up with a new chapter for the story:)**

**Now in this chapter what if Penny uses the WABAC To change history?**

**Find out!**

You saved my life part II Chapter 5:Mission Impossible Episode 1  


Quickly after Penny told Principal Purdy of what happened She called Mr. Peabody and Her Parents that She,Mason,Carl,Lucy and Amy were going to the Hospital with Sherman Mason,Carl,Lucy and Amy were interested in going to the Hospital with Sherman so they would observe of what will happen to The two."

"Oh my Gosh!what am i going to do,What am i going to do,What am i going to do"Penny said while she was crying in the ambulance"That's okay Penny it didn't hurt that mu-,Ah!"Sherman pittying Penny and Got a sudden pain in his bone again,Penny was still crying and held his hand to let him be calm

The 4 eventually,were observing Penny and Sherman"Do you think they are Girlfriend and Boyfriend?"Amy whispered to them"It might be true that they are"Mason replied back to her"So what do you got in Plan guys"Lucy said"Its better if we get information,So lessen the talking and More observing"Carl with a cool face at the exact time,they arrived at the Hospital with Mr. Peabody waiting near the Emergency entrance with his red scooter parked by his side."Take him to the room!"Mr. Peabody yelled worriedly to the nurses,And so they did.

While they were rushing to the room,Penny held on to the end of the mattress and told him"You will be all right Sherman!"But by then he was asleep Penny saw him She smiled because she still remembered that kiss. "_Friends look out for each other,And your my friend Penny" "Best friend?" "Best friend"*flashing back and remembering when she leaned over and kissed him*"She's kissing me,Penny's kissing me right now,On the lips,Is this for real" Sherman thought *Remembering when he placed his right hand on her cheek and her placing her hands around his neck* "We're too young but i couldn't resist,He risked his life for me and that this kiss will express my gratitude'Penny thought _Her flashback ended when Lucy snapped her fingers near her eyes because she was smiling and staring above "What were you thinking of?"Amy asked her "Uhhhh...Assignments!i was thinking about our history class Assignment"Penny with an unsuspected look"Then why were you smiling?"teased Mason"Ummmm...i liked the answer there that i wrote"Penny replied

At that time,They arrived at his room there they saw Paul and Patty Peterson."Mom!Dad!"Penny while she was running towards them and hugged them"Hi sweetie!"Patty said"Hi Paul you were early!"Mr. Peabody said "Penny!Will you Please come here"Sherman called"Yes?"Penny replied"I've got a request look even i hate to say it,but here" Sherman gave a transporter"What is it"Penny asked "It's a transporter,Now the worst thing about this is that you should type there **WABAC **and go back to the time when i got hurt and stop it"Sherman while being afraid to say what he just said"What!NO WAY!"Penny worriedly yelled"You know you will forget the...Secret?"Penny told him"I know but the pain will be over"Sherman said "But how can i drive the WABAC i don't know how to drive"Penny asked"Here is the Manual" Sherman gave her"Ok,Fine,But first since i am going to change time,And that you are gonna forget everything.I think i should do this first'Penny gave him a kiss goodbye for a short four kids and the Parents got shocked"PENNY?!" They all shouted at her "Woah"The kids said"Penny why did you do that!"The Parents said after the kids"Penny,NOW" Sherman shouted "Kk"She typed WABAC and went to the Penthouse.

Penny,Near the WABAC,Went inside,And activated the system of the machine."There she is!" Said Mr. Peabody as he got in to the room of the WABAC by the exact moment Penny pushed the big red button and there she was driving through the time stream she was Reading the manual She saw how to time travel and enter the she knew how,She time time traveled .then it was 4 hours and 50 minutes before the came up with the plan and Disguised herself as a Boy then She put the WABAC in the bushes.

She quickly went to the school and it was one hour before the accident watched every move She and Sherman did she also have heard the sirens and motors of vehicles the at the exact time She heard the doors and the bell ringing And the other two speaking about fixing the flying machine of Da vinci followed them unseen and by then She saw Sherman leaving the other route while the other version of Penny took the opposite route.10 seconds before the accident,Penny pushed her other self before ran away as soon as possible went to the WABAC and had gone back to the present.

When she gone back to the present she parked the WABAC to its place in its room,Since she still had the transporter she dressed her self back to her School uniform since she had school and it was the afternoon still,So then she transported to school.

She went back to class and talked to Sherman"Hi Sherman!"Sherman replied"Oh hi Penny!,Still figuring out the Person who Saved you'Penny with an I-Dont-Know-What-Your-Talking-About face,"Uh...What are you talking about?Sherman replied"What are you saying...Remember your figuring out the guy who saved your life,Remember?" Penny told him that She had to go to the the Bathroom She was thinking what to do,She checked the manual if he put anything how to undo she checked every part of the manual,She saw a sentence at the right corner of the last page it said"I love you Penny,You can do anything!Even though it might sound weird that history changed i don't want history changed i want it like this,Again Your everything i have -Sherman

"What have i done!i need to change time!,I need to do this for the world,ESPECIALLY FOR SHERMAN!"

-To be continued

**This was Chapter 5 episode 1 out of 2! I needed to continue it for another time just because i needed more time to think.I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and episode!**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction **


	3. Mission Impossible Episode 2

Chapter 5:Mission Impossible episode 2

**Hi guys this is a new episode for the chapter.I got a comment it said that he's so excited for the new episode so here it is!**

**What happened when Penny will need some help?To protect the universe?And for his Secret Boyfriend? **

**Find out NOW**

You saved my life Part 2 Chapter 5 episode 2:Mission Impossible

She ran out of the Bathroom and went out the school doors,But it was hard for Penny cause She saw her Parents waiting outside "Hi sweetie,Now when we get home,let's get ready to go to the Penthouse"Patty said"What do you mean Penny asked"Remember?We are going to have another Dinner Party"Paul said"Yeah!"Sherman with excitement that startled the three."Your excited aren't you Sherman" asked Peabody"Yeah,Bye Penny,See you tonight!"Sherman went to his Dad"C'mon sweetie let's go home and get ready"Patty said"Y-yes Mom,I'm coming"Penny replied

3 hours later at the Dinner Party

"Hi Petersons" with a happy face when the three got out of the elevator"Hello Peabody"Paul replied"Hi Penny"Sherman said and a Goofy smile on his face"hi Sherman"Penny replied"Now,Sherman,I suggest you should go with Penny to your room' suggested"Okay "Sherman replied as he accompanied Penny to his had a Goofy smile when Penny was being with him"Uh...Penny are you okay"asked Sherman with a caring face"No,Its Just,Well,Um..."Penny replied with a feeling to be afraid of saying what she needs to say"Well what?"Sherman said"Look can i tell you a secret?"Penny told him"Y-Yeah"Sherman said with an excited face"I think this his hard for you to swallow Sherman,But i'm not from around here i'm from a different timeline we're you and me and everyone are not the same!"Penny said with a feeling of being afraid."What do you mean?"Said Sherman"I was the guy who saved Myself"Penny said with Sherman still not getting it"I don't get you"Sherman still answered"I used the WABAC!"Penny shouted with fear of saying it"What!"Sherman yelled at her"I'm sorry you told me to change history"Penny replied"No i didn't"Sherman said with an angry look"In the other timeline you told me"Penny answered back still being scared of her own Boyfriend"Fine try to convince me,that you were in another timeline"He said.

Quickly after that Penny pulled out the transporter"Here you gave this to me so i could go near the WABAC"Penny answered"That was built in the year 2139 and Me and My dad bought it so we could sell it here in the present"Sherman that Penny put the transporter back in the pocket and brought out the Manual of the WABAC"Here this is what you gave me so i would know how to pilot the WABAC"Penny said"We have 4 of those manuals,You must have gotten one in my backpack!"Sherman said_"What will i do!i don't have any more proof let's see i gave him the manual,the transporter,and th-wait i've got one more_ _proof!"_Penny thought  


"Any more Proofs?"Sherman asked with his arms folded"Yeah,look i don't know if your gonna believe this but here"Penny showed him the manual and turned it to the last page and showed him a sentence in the right right corner and told him to read it"I love you Penny,You can do anything!Even though it might sound weird that history changed i don't want history changed i want it like this,Again Your everything i have -Sherman"

Sherman read it and was speechless"Did i write this?"Sherman Asked"MMMhhmm"Penny answered"But how?"Sherman asked again"Look this is what i am waiting for you to know,You wrote this in the other timeline You can help me change history and none of this will ever happen,So what are you in or are you out?"Penny said"Fine,But we have t-"Sherman said but was interrupted by a hug from Penny"Thank you so much Sherman!"Penny thanked and hugged him more then Sherman continued to explain"Okay what was i saying?...Oh yeah,But we have to stay hidden""Okay"Penny replied"Sherman,Penny time for dinner"A white dog with a Red bowtie and Black glasses startled the 2 children"Okay Mr,Peabody'Sherman replied.

During dinner Paul asked Sherman"Hey,Sherman are you and Penny getting along?""Paul!"His wife said"Sorry for the tease Sherman"Patty apologized,"Actually not if you mention it we are getting along"Oh really,then why don't you dance with her a slow song" asked"But who will Play and Sing for us?"Penny asked"Well ofcourse the three of us!,We can do that right Paul?" said"Fine,But what song"Paul asked then whispered to him "_Earth Angel_" "Ok Peabody"Patty said "Are you ready Sherman?" Asked"We're ready"They both answered so by then grabbed his guitar gave Paul and Patty 2 Microphones and told Sherman And Penny to get ready"Sherman i don't know how to dance with slow music"Penny said"That's okay follow my lead"Sherman replied,Penny turned off the lights and turned on the disco lights"Ok 3...2..1 now"Then he started playing the guitar and the disco light moved slowly and then the song began

Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you

"Sherman you know i don't know how to dance"Penny said"Just follow me and you will be alright"Sherman replied "Ok"Penny answered

Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever and ever more  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you

The 2 exchanged happy smiles,They got even closer and closer

I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your love-loveliness  
I hoped and I pray that someday

"Penny?"Sherman said"Yeah?"Penny replied"You know that i love you,right?"Sherman with an i-love-you face'of course,But i love you more"Penny answered

I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness oh, oh, oh, OH!

Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou-ou

I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hope and pray that someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh , oh, oh, oh

Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou (you, you, you)

The 2 got closer until their lips touched three were shocked"PENNY?SHERMAN?WHAT DID YOU DO?"The three shouted "Uhhhhh...Affection?"They both said in fear"you are not allowed to do that!" yelled"Penny i think we should transport now!" Sherman said"You got it"Penny answered as she got the transporter and entered WABAC"Where did the 2 me"Paul as he was interrupted by when he ran to the elevator."C'mon Penny!"Sherman yelled as they ran to the WABAC and when Sherman closed the door"Hit it!"Penny said then Sherman Pushed the red button "Argh!They beat us!"Paul said as they got in to the room of the WABAC.

"So now what?"Sherman asked"The best thing is to go to the day got hurt and stop myself from doing it,You should do it thought,Just to keep me unseen by my other selves."Penny explained and Sherman he pushed the red button and traveled 4 hours before the accident."Stay here while i go get your other self"Sherman said with a deep voice"Ok"Penny Sherman found the counterpart of Penny He asked"Penny Peterson?""Yeah?"Penny's counterpart answered "Come with me"Sherman said"Ok"Penny replied and then Sherman Brought her to the 2 WABACs that was in the bushes."Penny,look this hard for you to swallow but i'm your otherself..."

-To be concluded...

**Here it is!The last episode of Chapter more Chapter to go for Part II!I might surprise you anyways...**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	4. The Continuing And the End

Chapter 6:The Continuing...And the End...

**Hi guys!Back with another will be,i think last chapter of the Part i might shock you again!**

**Now for this Last chapter what happens about the time there are many counterparts?FIND OUT NOW!**

You saved my life Part 2 Chapter 6:The Continuing...And the End...

"Who are you if i may ask?"Penny's counterpart asked"Its me,Penny"Said the real Penny"No...um...i'm Mr. Lim"Penny's counterpart replied with a fake name."I know its you Penny,Just sto-Ahhh!Penny said when she got too close near her counterpart and were colliding"Sherman Help!"the 2 Pennys cried to Sherman"But whi-Ahh!"Sherman said then shouted by his other counterpart from the Real timeline got closer to him."Everyone!Grab the closes thing that you can find!,that will stop us colliding and dissrupti-Ah!"The real Sherman shouted and got a pain again in his bone since he escaped the hospital,"SHERMAN!"The real Penny cried.

Meanwhile at school...

"Yeah,Remember that silly dance he made when he was running after us all excited?"Penny asked"Oh yeah!"Sherman laughed"

"Woah..Ahh!"The Sherman[Real] still colliding

"Bye Sherman"Penny[School] said going to walk across the sidewalk

"Ahh...Gah!"The Penny[Penny's counterpart] trying to stop colliding

"Ahhhh"Penny[School] screamed in terror when the car were going to run over her"Oof"Sherman[School] said as he got ran over "Sherman!No!"Penny aid while she was running to him on the asphalt

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"The 4 screamed in an explotion-like sound has set off and some little whole producing One red-hair boy with glasses,One girl with a pink dress and blonde hair and One red-rounded machine coming out and have set a big blue invisible-expanding looking-like forcefield going through out the surface

."Urgh"Sherman?Sherman?SHERMAN!"Penny exclaimed when she saw Sherman with no answer"Urgh what happened Penny?"Sherman asked as he got up"SHERMAN!"Penny shouted and hugged him tightly like they did not see each other for a long time"Ok,Ok,OK You can stop hugging m-"Sherman said like he was unable to breathe anymore"Thank god your alright!"Replied Penny."Why is there No rip in the continum?"Penny asked "I don't know but... do you want to watch a 2 movies?"Sherman replied"What?"Penny said with an obvious blush appearing on her face."Movie number 1 is us and Movie number 2 is a little secret"Sherman with a smile"Ok'..."Penny they went to the WABAC and flew unseen in invisible mode.

"What do you mean by the Movie number one?"Penny asked"You'll see for your self"Sherman said as he went near a window in a white building and turned the See-through mode on"The two looked and Penny was shocked by One blonde girl talking to 2 parents and one white dog to get out of the room so the girl would talk to a red hair boy for a minute"Woah!We're at the time we had our first kiss!"Penny said facing Sherman"I told you that you will like this"Sherman facing Penny as well and putting the speaker on and started hearing what they said

_"I never meant for any of this to happen,Sherman."Penny said"Don't cry Penny,You can't blame yourself"Sherman Pleaded"I know,My Parents told me not happened so quickly I didn't know how to handle it,Y-You saved my life, 's a debt I don't think i could ever repay."Penny explained while crying_

In the WABAC Penny moved her chair closer To Sherman's and Put her head on Sherman's Shoulder"Penny's Putting her head on my Shoulder,I Can't believe it!"Sherman thought

_"Friends look out for each other,And your my friend Penny"Sherman said"Best friend?"Penny asked"Best friend"Sherman replied,Penny slowly brought her face to Sherman's and pressed her lips against his"She's kissing me,Penny's kissing me right now,On the lips ,Is this for real?"Sherman thought as he put his right hand on Penny's cheek and Penny placed her hands around Sherman's neck"We're too young but i couldn't resist he risked his life for me and that this kiss will express my gratitude"and then Penny gently moved out_

By then Sherman turned off the speaker and the See-through mode which woke up Penny and he drove away putting it on Auto-Pilot"What's going on?"Penny asked as Sherman was Putting a CD of Something'bout love by David Archuleta"Really,What's going on?"Penny asked once more"Penny Peterson may i have this dance with you"Sherman said like it was a Prom which he was kneeling was speechless but she just stood up from the chair and said"You May have this dance" And at that point Sherman just held her waist and held her hand while Penny was raising Sherman's hand and put her other hand on Sherman's Shoulder And the song Began

Something 'bout love, love  
Something 'bout love, love

Every night it's all the same  
You're frozen by the phone  
You wait, something's changed  
You blame yourself every day  
You do it again every night

There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh, it sets you free  
There's something 'bout love that tears you up  
Whoa oh oh oh, you still believe

When the world falls down like the rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh, but don't give up  
There's something 'bout love

Penny and Sherman were happier than ever that they dance and exchanged cheerful smiles to each other

When you were young, scared of the night  
Waiting for love to come along and make it right  
Your day will come, the past is gone  
So take your time and live and let live

There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh, it sets you free  
There's something 'bout love that tears you up  
Whoa oh oh oh, you still believe

When the world falls down like the rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh, but don't give up  
There's something 'bout love

Don't fight, don't hide those stars in your eyes

Sherman got closer and closer

Let em' shine tonight  
Let em' shine tonight

Hang on, hang in for the ride of your life  
It's gonna be alright  
Hold on tight

There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh

Penny also got closer until their heads touched each other

There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart!

And they just let their emotions out and did what they wanted too,they...Kissed

Whoa oh oh oh, it sets you free  
There's something 'bout love that tears you up  
Whoa oh oh oh, you still believe

When the world falls down like the rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh, but don't give up  
There's something 'bout love

Whoa oh oh oh, sets you free  
There's something 'bout love that tears you up  
Whoa oh oh oh, you still believe

When the world falls down like the rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh, but don't give up  
There's something 'bout love

Penny and Sherman enjoyed their dance it was like hey were being lovebirds more than ever"I love you Penny,Remember that"Sherman said"Ofcourse Sherman!"Penny said while Sherman was turning off the Auto-Pilot and typed the date in the WABAC to the the Present,Sherman parked the WABAC in it's room and transported to the Hospital to continue the time continum

**-The End**

**Well that's it for this Part.I hope you really liked the sequel i made for FanofAnimation1994 has been a really nice and joyful Fanfiction i you for all the reviews!.If you want to know more ShermanxPenny stories go to my 2 good friends FanOfAnimation1994 and MartyJ ~ Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


End file.
